


Sea Change

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The pirates, when the sky turns to grey.
Relationships: Hervey/Sigurd (Suikoden)
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Sea Change

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 1/a light hits the gloom on the gloom on the grey

"Where did this come from?" Sigurd questioned as he looked to the sky. What had been a clear day for fine sailing had turned to overcast gloom in mere minutes, though the sea hadn't yet changed. 

"Maybe it'll blow past," Hervey replied with a shrug. Kika had already had them prepare for the worst and they'd turned back towards shelter... Now it was just waiting. Waiting and looking at the sky. 

They'd had plans for the day, but it was just as likely that their target had seem the same sky and adjusted their own plans accordingly. 

There would be other days and other chances. 

The sky grew even darker and Sigurd didn't comment when Hervey drew closer. Everything was under control and they were nearing a natural shelter. Whatever would come, they could safely wait it out. 

The first drops of rain fell as they dropped anchor; the sky unleashed all it had. Rain fell like sheets and both men were soaked by the time they got themselves below deck. Around them, their crewmates were already pulling off wet layers and, well... 

Hervey shrugged. Sigurd just nodded. Not much else to do til the rain stopped, the sea calmed, and the sky turned from grey to blue, sunlight breaking through-- 

Not much else to do than make some new plans. 

And quickly follow through.


End file.
